


Breaking The Ice

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Zelda hates Link and he definitely knows that. Being so alone with so much stress can be quite isolating, but eventually Zelda can find the strength to trust her knight.





	1. All Night

There were some nights when Link just couldn’t sleep. He told Zelda that he was just staying up to keep watch for monsters, but the real truth was that his brain just wouldn’t shut up. What was the point in being the Hero chosen by the Master Sword if he couldn’t even control his own thoughts? How could he ever expect to be able to defend Zelda if sometimes just thinking made him breathless?

By now, he was completely alone. Zelda was fast asleep, exhausted as usual by the events of the day. And he was glad he was alone, because it felt like a monster was clawing at his chest. There was so much adrenaline and he knew that within minutes he’d just be incredibly shaky. Link kept his gaze fixed on the sky, hoping that the slowly drifting clouds and the bright glow of the moon might help to calm him a little from all of this pointless panicking. As usual, though, they didn’t seem to be helping. Nothing helped.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he discovered why his hands were hurting so much. He’d managed to dig his fingernails into his palms. He’d forgotten what it was like to have longer fingernails. He tried not to bite them, and he never did it when someone was around, but he couldn’t help it. They just disappeared.

He shifted in the grass by the low-burning remains of their campfire, prodding at the embers with a stick from the ground. They hissed and glowed, and for a moment Link could have sworn he saw the shape of something...something evil in the smoke. But that faded, leaving him just as nervous as he had been feeling all night.

He looked over at Zelda again, and almost woke her up. But then, as normal now, the words didn’t come. He would have liked to have some company, but he still wasn’t able to put that into words. Still, words only came when they really needed to, and even then it was usually only when he was asked to say something. He was damn glad that his knighting ceremony hadn’t required him saying anything. Speaking in front of the obviously-unhappy Zelda and all of the other Champions would have been too much to ask, he was very sure of that. It would have just lead to him freezing in the Sacred Grounds, panicking like he was now.

For a while, he just kept staring into the fading embers of the fire. He could get through this, and tomorrow evening he’d probably be tired enough to sleep through the night. Or at least through part of it, because really he couldn’t sleep a full night. Ever since he’d pulled the sword he’d been getting terrible dreams. Dreams of monsters like those he thought he’d seen in the smoke, dreams of those Guardians they’d been unearthing, red-eyed and firing on the people of Castle Town without a shred of remorse in their cold, singular eyes. Just nightmares, Link knew. Just stupid nightmares. But terrifying nonetheless.

It was approaching sunrise by the time his heartbeat started to calm and his mind finally stopped going round and round. It was almost too late to sleep now, the early morning was one of the most dangerous times to be around monsters. They would be waking up and getting hungry, and no matter how hard Zelda tried, she was noticeable from a mile away. It was impossible to get her to go anywhere stealthily. It was almost like the mere fact of her being a princess made her smell especially delicious to monsters. And then there was the fact that she couldn’t climb stealthily or sneak past an enemy camp, no matter how hard she tried.

He was going to be exhausted all day and he hated it. But he just hadn't been able to sleep. He really needed to do something about that, what if it happened when he was fighting something? Would he just be unable to move? Would he run away, leaving Zelda to die? He couldn’t bear the thought, but at the same time he couldn’t ask for advice. He was meant to be more than this.

Before he could sit and stew in his misery for any longer, there were the sounds of soft stirring and then Zelda sat up, looking around and blinking over at him. “Link? You’re up early. Are we in any danger?”

Link opened his mouth to speak and then just shook his head. He didn’t want Zelda to worry if he told her the truth about why he was up so early. “We’re fine,” he managed. He hoped Zelda wasn’t planning to go shopping today or do anything that involved more than travelling.

“It’s barely even sunrise, Link. Are you sure?” She reached out a hand to touch his arm, looking at him with concern. “It’s not bad dreams again, is it?” Link was about to question how she knew about those, but she answered his question before he could ask it. “I hear you making noises in your sleep sometimes…”

“I’m fine,” he said, but he could feel his throat tightening. He really wasn’t going to be up to doing much today. “I don’t get bad dreams.”

“If you must,” she said, closing off again. This always happened. He wanted her to like him, to trust him. He was meant to be protecting her yet she still hated him. “We have to continue heading west today.”

“West? Oh...yes. Yes, your highness.” Their eventual target was Gerudo Town, far off in the southwest, but that would be several days more of travelling yet. Oh well, at least there weren’t too many people on the route they were taking.

“Don’t bother,” she said with a sigh. “I’m not going to complain if you want to turn back now, hero. You know my feelings on you accompanying me and you know you won’t be allowed into Gerudo Town.”

“I want to stay with you,” Link insisted. “You need someone to help you fight.” Zelda looked a little wounded at that, and Link instantly regretted saying it. He knew how sensitive Zelda was about her ‘failures’. 

“Unless you’re going to dress as a woman and put your voice up an octave, they won’t let you inside the city walls,” she said. “There are places you can go. The oasis, and there’s a small lookout post too. But as I have said before, I will do just as well in Urbosa’s company.”

“I’ll come with you to the city gates, and I’ll wait for you whilst you’re inside.” Link struggled to his feet, stumbling a little as the blood rushed to his head. Oh, he was in a bad shape. Zelda would definitely notice.

“You’re unusually chatty today,” Zelda said, knowing that those were just the words that would make his tongue catch in his throat for the rest of today. He had to pretend that today was just like any other day. “Let’s get going. There isn’t time to waste talking about this.”

“Yes, your highness,” he said, though it was a struggle to even say that much and he could feel the panic rising in his chest. He’d have to make sure to ride behind her today so she didn’t notice anything was wrong.

He called Epona over with a whistle, busying himself with sorting out her saddle and pulling some food out of her saddlebags. They’d picked up some bananas in the Faron region, and Link was rather curious to see how they would taste. Perhaps that would keep him distracted for a few minutes. “Oh, put those things away,” Zelda said with a sigh. “It’s too early to eat. Let’s just move.” It seemed he’d really spoiled her mood this morning. Normally, he’d remind her that she was supposed to pray at dawn as her father had instructed, but he knew she hated it.

“As you wish, your highness.” He held back a sigh as he spoke. He did wish she was a little nicer to him. Of course, he fully understood why she hated him. She had every right to, really. But that still didn’t mean that it had to feel good. Link mounted Epona, waiting for Zelda to lead the way off down the long road to Gerudo Town.


	2. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda pass another day still being stony with each other.

The rest of the day passed in stony silence, for the most part. Link didn’t speak unless he had to, and Zelda didn’t speak except to greet a traveller on the roads who recognised her and wanted to say hello. By the time they made camp for the night, Link was just about ready to drop. They were still at least a day’s ride from the canyon, and then they would have to cross the desert, which would be a task that honestly he was not looking forward to. Zelda was going to complain so much and he would have to give up water in favour of giving her some.

As soon as they got off the horses and started making camp, Zelda wandered off like usual. She was just a stranger to physical work, which he didn’t blame her for because she was a princess, but she could have at least tethered her horse. Link kept an eye on her, making sure she didn’t stray too far away from the road. Mostly, she was kneeling down in the grass to photograph various flowers and small animals, of which she always seemed to find an abundance of. Goddess only knew how someone so bad at stealth could get so close to foxes and deer without scaring them.

As the sun started to set, he debated informing Zelda that she should complete her evening prayers, but the words still wouldn’t come. He’d managed to avoid anything too serious during the day, and he hoped his mind would be able to settle down later because at the moment it was hard to see straight.

Instead, he sat down by the fire and set about cooking up some meat and rice. No doubt Zelda would be demanding food when she got back, in her usual royal way. That was to say, rudely and with little consideration for the fact that Link was also a human being with limited human being capabilities. He wished she could just see him as a person occasionally, but that was a little too much to ask. Despite how far from the Goddess she claimed to be, she clearly thought herself above simple people like poor old him.

“Ah, good, hero, you’ve started dinner.” As predicted, Zelda came back and she was only thinking about food. He wished she’d call him by his name.

“I have. Do you want spices?” Link pulled the small glass vial they bought from the Gorons out of his bag, tossing it from hand to hand. After a few moment’s deliberation, Zelda shrugged and motioned for him to use the spices. Not even bothering with verbal answers, now. Lovely. Maybe she was learning from example.

“You look tired,” she said, sitting back and looking up to the sky, where the first stars were just forming. Link noticed that she didn’t offer to help; she was just saying he wasn’t doing well enough, clearly. “Get more sleep tonight.”

“Yes, your highness,” Link said, shaking some spice into the rice and stirring it in. He dished it out into two bowls, adding a handful of chunks of meat to the top of each portion. Not the fanciest of meals, but they never were out here.

“Thank you,” Zelda said as he handed her the bowl, but he knew it was just a formality. She wasn’t actually grateful for basic food. She would prefer it if there was a little more, but she maintained the appearance of being polite to him anyway.

“Not a problem, your highness.” Link took his own bowl, bowing his head to thank the goddess Hylia for the food before he started eating. There was no mealtime chatter, just the quiet sounds of food being eaten and the occasional shift to a slightly more comfortable position on the grass.

When they were done, Zelda just moved a little further away from Link and settled into her bedroll. She didn’t say another word and, conspicuously, she didn’t pray to the Goddesses. Link would care, and normally he did, but he was exhausted. He really, really needed to sleep. He forced himself to stay up until the fire was no longer at risk of setting them both alight if the wind got too strong, and then he slumped down onto his bedroll too. He’d take whatever nightmares the goddesses wanted to throw at him if it meant sleeping for a good six hours at least.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda run into a problem in Gerudo Desert.

He couldn’t escape the nightmares, but he managed to sleep longer than he thought he would be able to. The only problem was that through the nightmare, he’d managed to wake Zelda up as well. And she hadn’t taken kindly to that. The next day of travelling was full of a silence even frostier than usual, which was really saying something. On the plus side, Zelda’s quiet, mutinous anger seemed to drive her to push her horse a little harder than usual, and they were at the gateway to Gerudo Desert by late afternoon.

“Shh, shh Epona,” he soothed his horse as he led her to the stable. “It’s all going to be okay, I’m sorry we’re travelling to so many places but you know you can’t walk on the sand, you’ll damage your hooves. We’ll be back soon I promise.”

“Horses aren’t capable of understanding that level of language,” Zelda reminded him sharply. He didn’t understand why she objected so much to him soothing his horse. Her horse hated her.

“It’s not words,” Link explained. “It’s tone.” He handed her reins over to the stable boy, giving her one last pat on the flank before turning away to face the wide expanse of the desert. He was glad he’d packed plenty of water for this journey.

“Maybe you should focus your words on getting humans to understand you,” she said. Link almost laughed at her. She was being so petty today, and though it was his fault he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. He couldn’t stop his nightmares.

Link didn’t bother to respond to her comment, just turned away and started heading out into the desert. Already, the weight of his bag and his sword and bow seemed heavier than usual, burning into his back in this blazing heat, and there was the burning glare from Zelda. She probably hadn’t wanted to continue into the desert now, but it was better they did it now and then reached the Bazaar by nightfall.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Zelda grumbled. She probably didn’t mean for Link to hear it, but he could never avoid it when she spoke about him. Usually, he just had to try to ignore her muttered comments. 

They’d been walking for twenty minutes when Link started to get a very unpleasant feeling, like he was being watched. He paused briefly and glanced around, but saw nothing. Zelda hurried over to his side, leaning in almost conspiratorially. 

“You can feel it too, can’t you? Like there’s someone else here…” Link just nodded. He knew they were being watched by at least two people, as far as he could tell. They were in a desert, so it could be Lizalfos, but they tended to disguise themselves and then pounce. Whatever this was must be moving around, or he never would have encountered the feeling.

“You should go on ahead,” he said. They weren’t too far from the Bazaar, and there would be Gerudo warriors waiting there to meet them.

“Alright… Be careful, Link.” If Zelda was showing concern for his wellbeing, this meant that she must think this was serious. Great. As she walked on ahead, Link stayed still, hand twitching in anticipation of having to pull out his sword. 

And then, just as Zelda got too far away for Link to easily shout and warn her, there was a puff of strange red smoke between the two of them, and two figures dressed in red clothes and masks sprinted down the road after her. He felt frozen in place for a few moments before he remembered his role. Zelda’s life must be protected at all costs, even that of his own life. She was so much more important than him. The sealing power she would one day awaken could do far more than his sword.

He sprinted forwards, knowing he had no time to lose. They wouldn’t give Zelda the chance to defend herself, and he knew from escorting her that there was no way she would be able to run. They’d never been in a situation like this before- these two weren’t monsters, they seemed human. Assassins, probably. Link wasn’t sure how he still had the brain space to think past all of the adrenaline and combat training memories that were going through his head right now. He seemed to be catching up to the pair, but they were gaining on Zelda, too. The Bazaar was in sight, with its promise of warriors for backup.

They’d knocked Zelda to the ground and were slowly advancing on her. Did they realise who she was? He doubted they would hesitate if they knew she was the Princess. This was working in his favour. Clearly they wanted to trick him into coming closer, but he could take them. They clearly hadn’t seen the sword and they didn’t know who he was.

“Hey!” Maybe shouting wasn’t the smartest idea, but maybe it would buy him a few more moments. One of them turned around, then looked back at their companion and muttered something. The second person raised a weapon- oh, goddesses, this wasn’t good.

Link barely knew what he was doing in those next few moments, but before he knew it, he was standing in front of Zelda, sword drawn and heart pounding in his chest. If these people didn’t leave in the next two seconds, he knew he would kill them.

They stood stunned for a moment, seeing who he was clearly for the first time. From there, they could probably work out who Zelda was, too. He bet they were wishing they’d just killed her outright, but he was glad they hadn’t. Then they lunged, and the next few moments were blurred. He wasn’t sure if he killed any of them because they kept disappearing in a collection of smoke and paper. The only thing he could really see of them was the upside down Sheikah masks.

By the time the attackers had gone, Zelda had pulled herself up onto her feet, albeit a little shakily, and she had headed a little further towards the safety of the Bazaar to watch him fight. When it was over, Link went over to her, sheathing his sword.

“Are you alright, your highness?” She shook her head, but he knew what she meant. It was scary, being attacked by real people. And for a moment he had honestly thought Zelda was going to die. She must have felt the same way. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like she’d been physically injured.

“I think I need to sit down,” she said, and her voice was faint. Link handed her a water skin and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her to the side of the oasis. She didn’t object, gladly sitting down when Link motioned for her to do so. He wasn’t feeling all that great, either- unexpected life or death confrontations were not exactly his favourite thing. Link doubted that they were anyone’s favourite thing.

“We'll be safe now,” he reassured, hoping that would be the case. Any moment now the adrenaline would fade and he would probably end up shaky and paranoid for the rest of the day. Not that there was much of the day left- the sun was just setting, sending a chill over the previously blazing hot desert.

“Those people were from the Yiga Clan,” Zelda said quietly. “They’re a group of rogue Sheikah who follow the Calamity Ganon, and their base is somewhere in this area. I should have warned you that they might find us, but I was too stubborn, and look where that got me…” She turned towards him suddenly, burying her face in his shoulder. Link got the distinct feeling that she was hiding tears. “I’m sorry for being such a fool, Link.”

“It’s okay,” he said. It wasn't really okay, but he could deal with it. It was all over now and he didn't need to worry about it anymore. Being in a populated space was safe and he was sure he could convince the people from Gerudo Town that they should stay and rest. 

“What you did for me… That was brave, Link. I know it’s your job, but still… It made me think that perhaps I have been treating you unfairly. Taking out my own insecurities on you. It’s childish, and I wanted to apologise.” Zelda pulled away from him, eyes a little red but her face as strong and determined as ever. “Come. We should get to the Bazaar and explain what had happened. It makes for a lovely view in front of the setting sun… Perhaps I should get a photograph.”

“It would be nice,” he said, though he really had no real interest in photography like Zelda did. He appreciated the images and the way they lasted, but he liked seeing things first hand much more. 

“You don’t need to pretend you’re interested. I know you don’t care all that much for photography.” Zelda gave him a wry smile, then stood up to frame the Bazaar with her slate before snapping a picture. “Hmm...perfect. Now, come on. Oh, and Link… If you wouldn’t mind, would you talk with me tonight? I feel as though I should get to know my knight a little better if I’m to start treating you more like a person.”

“Yes, Princess,” he said, but he was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to manage too many words that evening. He didn't really know why, but it was so much worse after he'd been in a fight. There was just so much fear to deal with and it was hard to get words out when his thoughts were so loud. 

“I’ll do most of the talking if you want. And call me Zelda, please. It’s so much more friendly, and I could do with not feeling like a princess all of the time. Shall I cook for us tonight? I know that battle must have taken a lot of out you.” He immediately shook his head. She may want to treat him more like a real person, but it was still his job to make sure she was okay. 

“I'm fine,” he said. Secretly he was hoping that Zelda knew he was lying and she'd call him out on it. It would be nice if he didn't have to hide. 

“No, let me do this for you. I’m determined, Link, you won’t change my mind. I ran and fell over, you had to fight both of those people. I insist that you take a break.” Before Link could argue any further, Zelda had stalked off down to the hotel at the Bazaar, and he had no choice but to run after her. If Zelda wanted to be his friend, she had a lot to learn. But...it was nice to know that she was trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
